The Wood
by Rin Amaru
Summary: Gwyn (her POV) was running from the sheriff and his men. She spots Sherwood Forest and runs in, seeking safety. She collides with a man who fights off the evil sheriff and his men. Follow Gwyn as she and the legend fall into the sheriff's trap, and in
1. 1The Wood

Disclaimer: I, Rin, do not own Robin Hood (I wish!!!). Well. either way, don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1- The Wood  
  
I was running and I couldn't stop.  
  
They were behind me. I could hear their hooves touching the soft dirt. They called to me but I couldn't understand their words. I was only speaking in fear. Suddenly, my knees were on the ground; I had tripped on my white night gown. I turned and saw their black horses. With their armor gleaming in the moonlight, the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men looking like demons.  
  
I turned to face the dark woods of the king, looming over me. In the moonlight with the Sheriff and his men after me, it seemed rather comforting. Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my feet.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I was in Sherwood forest. 


	2. 2The Legend

Disclaimer- If you seriously have this bad of a memory, you need help.  
  
Chapter 2- The Legend  
  
I ran blindly into Sherwood Forest, only thought was of escaping the evil men. Hitting something solid, but somewhat soft, I looked up into the shadowy face of a man. He was only about 2 inches taller than me and his mud brown hair gleamed silver in the night. His Lincoln green tunic and leggings smelled of sweet pine and his touch was soft and warm.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, peeling me from him. I nodded fearfully.  
  
"She's in there!" said the husky voice of a knight. Hearing them climb off their black horses, I turned pleadingly to the stranger.  
  
"Help me, sir, please." Tears began flooding from my eyes. He nodded and smiled, as if he understood. The man pulled a bow from the quiver on his back and whisked out an arrow as he walked towards the road. Fearing for savior, I wanted to tell him not to do it, but it was inevitable.  
  
The first knight came into the forest closely followed by the Sheriff and the other knights. Suddenly an arrow flew and pierced the first knight's neck, blood gushing from his life vein. Staring at the fallen warrior, the other knights shielded their fearful master.  
  
"Master, go back to Nottingham immediately and don't come back here!!!" they yelled, shortly before being shot down as well, their crimson blood shining white on the forest floor. The timid Sheriff of Nottingham ran back to his black horse, and although the trees covered the view, he was heard climbing atop the horse.  
  
"I'll get you yet, young Gwyneth!! And whoever your outlaw accomplice is, he will be beheaded beside you once you are caught!!!" the Sheriff yelled as he rode off into the night.  
  
"That was rather amusing. I enjoy beating on the Sheriff," my savior laughed, walking towards me. I curtsied to him with great respect and looked up at him, gratitude illuminating in my bright green eyes.  
  
"How can I ever repay you?" I breathed, voiced faltering a bit. The man smiled.  
  
"You can cook for my men and I. We have been searching for a good chef for quite some time now," the man said, still smiling. His smile seemed eternal and life-giving. My mind had no choice but to go to wherever this man takes me, with my heart.  
  
"I take it your name is Gwyneth," he said after some time of walking. Shivering in the cold night air, I looked at him, just realizing I had not asked him his name nor given mine.  
  
"Yes, sir, Gwyneth Bourdet, but the common folks call me Gwyn. I'm at the tender age of 14. My parents were killed when I was a child and I was taken in by my aunt. My aunt was very poor so I would steal things so we could eat that night. One day, I stole a silver piece from his purse yesterday. You know how he is with the law. he came after me. And my aunt," I said, tears starting to run down my cheeks, ". he killed my aunt this morning while I was in my bed sleeping. I had walked into the front room to see her body bleeding on the floor. I threw up and ran out into the street.  
  
"They had been waiting me out. They came after me. I ran non stop all day with some hidden strength. And here you are." I said, staining my white night gown with tears. Noticing I was crying, the man put his arm around me. He was warm.  
  
"Yes, Gwyn, I am here. I have lived most of my young life in this sacred forest. Surely you have heard of me in those delightful ballads the minstrels sing. I am called Robin Hood."  
  
**** Is it good so far? I'd love to hear from you!! My e-mail is darksamurai089@netscape.net. No flames please!! 


	3. The Merry Men

Disclaimer- Ugh. do I HAVE to repeat this?  
  
Chapter 3- The Merry Men  
  
"So, Gwyn," Robin Hood said, helping me over a fallen tree. His touch was warm and his step was light, as if he had not a care in the world. Realizing he was talking to me, I looked up at him. "What do you plan to do now that you're an outlaw?"  
  
That thought had not crossed my mind. 'An outlaw?' I thought, 'Will I never be able to go home?' Tears were forming in my eyes, tears that hadn't been let out for years. They just wouldn't stop coming. Robin must have sensed my hurt and pulled me into a hug. Without any shame, I cried into his soft, Lincoln green tunic, gripping it for support.  
  
"It's okay to cry. Just let it out and the world will be alright again," he spoke softly. I smiled, tears quieting. He held my shoulder, knowing that I wasn't ready to walk on my own yet, and led me into a clearing.  
  
At first, it appeared as if no one was there, then, I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I gasped and Robin laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh, but more of a sweet, 'you're so funny' laugh.  
  
"It's alright Gwyn, it's just Will Scathlock. Come here Will!" he said happily, letting me go for a second to say hello to his friend. More shadows were coming closer and, afraid, I clutched Robin's tunic. He laughed again, sensing my fear.  
  
"Little John!! Friar Tuck!! See, I have brought us a guest!" Robin smiled cheerfully, gesturing towards me, still gripping his tunic. He plucked my hand off and told me to shake hands with Little John and Friar Tuck. Obediently, I did, amazed that I was meeting them; the people I've only heard about in songs, until now.  
  
After meeting more people than I've ever known in my entire lifetime, Robin urged his men to start a feast. Some men roasted venison on a spit over a warm fire, some, sat around and drank wine, and others took turns guarding the camp. The delicious and long-awaited food was served. We drank and told stories of our lives, and just plain got drunk. It was dawn when we finally went to sleep.  
  
Robin gave me his bed to sleep in while he slept on the ground outside, with a fleece of course. Feeling guilty that he gave me food, drink, a board for nothing, I walked outside to where he had made his bed for the night. He was beside what was left of the fire, stretched out upon the soft earth. Dawn's light shone across his sleeping face, making him appear heavenly; and innocent. His unconscious form shivered, curling up into a fetal position.  
  
I smiled as I placed a blanket of mine on top of him to keep him warm. I bent down to his ear and whispered, "Thank you so much." and lightly pecked his cheek. In his sleep, he smiled. 


End file.
